


Kingsman’s - Washing Instruction For Your Bespoke Suit

by layzicfish



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Basically no pairing, Gen, Harry Hart is Alive, Kingsman Family, Very minor Harry/Merlin only if you squint very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layzicfish/pseuds/layzicfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Harry found Merlin writing an article with the title "Washing Instruction For A Kingsman’s Suit"......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingsman’s - Washing Instruction For Your Bespoke Suit

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first spoken nor written language, but when I had this idea, I just wanted to write it in English, so I gave it a try. I will be very grateful if anyone pointed out my mistakes.

Rule No. 1: Never Put The Suit Into A Washing Machine

“What are you writing, Merlin?” Harry Hart placed a cup of steaming tea beside Merlin’s right hand, while peaking over his shoulder to see what he is typing furiously in the computer.

Instead of some programming language that he expected to see but probably doesn’t understand, a title of with the font size estimated 30 and bolded jumped into his view.

“Do we really need this?” When he saw the first rule stating “Do not wash your suit in a washing machine”, he pressed down the smile almost bursting out and asked.

It is not wise to laugh before asking, to avoid getting guns that looks bad-ass but will only shoot flowers instead of bullets.

“Yes, we absolutely need this, and we must distribute it to all Kingsman’s agents.” Merlin stop typing for a while and stretch for the tea, after sipping and humming in appreciation for the nice cup, he resume back to type the instruction: “Do you know that Eggsy come to make his second suit today?”

Harry paused for a while to process that piece of information, then he asked again just to be sure: “I thought all Kingsman suit are made to last for as long as we maintain our body in the right shape?”

“Yes!” Merlin huffed and continues: “But thanks to Eggsy, now we know the suit is waterproof but not ‘Washing-Machine’ proof!”

“So, he put a bespoke suit into a machine?” Harry had to admit, he is slightly amused by the creativity of that boy, at least this idea never ever crossed his mind.

“Yes he put the suit into a bloody machine! And let me rephrase his reason!” Merlin took a big sip of tea and quote the words: “He thought since T-shirts bought in Walmart could be put into a machine, there is no reason that something as pricey as a bespoke suit cannot be put into it! If it is not designed to be convenience, then it beats the purpose of the insane price for a piece of cloth!”

Besides the obvious that it is laughable, Harry had to point out: “Well, well… it seems like the boy has a point, maybe you can improve the suit to become ‘Washing-Machine’ proof, you know, it will be very convenient for agents when we need to lay low in some areas with lower living standards, and we really need to keep the suit clean but there are no safe laundry shops.”

“Or maybe I should improve your guns to shoot water next time, and you can used it to hand-wash all your suits.” Merlin gave him a glare that clearly signals as ‘End of Conversation’.

Harry shrugs and decide not to remind Merlin that water are not suitable for a bespoke suit as well, just in case that he will be the person that got the water-gun.


End file.
